Not Again!
by xX-Sponge-Xx
Summary: I guess another partially normal day in the lives of Usagi-San and Misaki... Rated M for Boy-Love
1. The Monster Arrives

Guys!~ This is my first Junjou Romantica tale~ with my all time favourite couple Misaki and Usagi-san!

No smut... Or anything that can come close just pure hearted fluff and the cutest scene to come! =3

* * *

"Give me a minute Usagi-san! I'm currently in the business of cooking your food!" Misaki screamed towards the small room of which Usagi-san was trapped.

It was late at night, as usual, and obviously dinner was on its way. Misaki was in the kitchen with his peppermint green apron nicely wrapped around him to protect his clothes while 'Usagi-san' was finishing the last installment to his current project. If this was not done by tomorrow morning Aikawa-san would rip his head off, and she was not kidding when she said it either.

Misaki sighed as the pot containing the hot Miso Soup was simmering away nicely. He always thought about why Usagi-san had to spend dinner with him all the time. It was just keeping him away from his manuscripts. He hated being a bother to him. The book Usagi-san was currently working on seemed like a normal comedy, romance with what seemed a 'normal' couple. As Misaki's pondering continued, the upstairs room, which served as Usagi-san's prison for the past four days, door flung open to show an extremely tired and happy Usagi-san.

"Oh! You have finished your manuscript? I'm so proud. You might actually make a deadline for once." Misaki stated as he poured the soup into bowls and walked over to set the table.

"Be quiet you." Usagi-san said walking over to his small lover and ruffling Misaki's hair through his hands.

Misaki and Usagi-san never missed a time to eat together, and if they did Usagi-san would make it up to Misaki ten fold if you catch the drift.

"Thanks for the food" came from their lips at the same time as always and they began slurping down the delicious soup. As Usagi-san took his first spoonful his eyes widened in delight as he complimented the Chef.

Misaki replied with a slight thank you followed by a long awkward silence. About ten minutes past before Misaki decided to break it.

"Hey Usagi-san… Did you actually finish your manuscript?" Misaki asked as his bowl was starting to become empty.

"Yeah, I just have to proof read and edit then I can hand it to Aikawa in the morning." Usagi-san replied while continuing to eat.

"That's good to hear, last time you didn't get your manuscript in Aikawa-san was furious."

Both men had finished their dinner and again a long awkward silence filled the room as Misaki cleaned the table and started to run the water for the dishes.

"Did you want me to run a bath for you Usagi-san? Or make you a coffee?" Misaki asked as he grabbed his apron that he left on the counter.

Usagi-san being as slick as always started to walk towards Misaki with that hungry look in his eyes. But not saying anything he walked behind Misaki where the coffee machine was and began to boil the water.

"I guess you wanted coffee then..." Misaki said as a reply to Usagi-san's actions.

The silence began to creep back into the room when Misaki was swept up in Usagi-san's arms and flopped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi! Hey! Usagi-San! What do you think your doing?" Misaki said while trying to free himself from Usagi-san's strong hold around his waist.

"Well isn't it obvious. You're what I'm doing." Usagi said as he was containing his Misaki within his grasp.

Heading up the stairs and into their special room with the huge bed and the toys everywhere, Usagi-san threw Misaki onto the bed and shortly after was on top of him doing as he pleased.

Although Misaki never admitted it, he liked having Usagi-san all over him, it made him feel like he was loved. But as usual he just had to push him away.

"Ah! Hey, Usagi-san leave me alone! I have cleaning and home work to do… Would you mind not tou…?" Misaki retaliated but it was too late, Usagi-san had already started to touch him in his special spots that he knew all to well.

Usagi-san was all over his lover kissing, touching and getting him aroused, which he knows always happens. Just as Usagi was getting really into his business he herd the doorbell ring.

"Oh! Hehe! The Door! I'll get it!" Misaki said trying to scramble himself off the bed.

"NOT going to happen Misaki, Now get your ass back here" Usagi-san said while keeping a firm hold around Misaki's ankles.

As the doorbell rang again Misaki found himself in a complete mess underneath Usagi-san, being kissed, caressed and in his words 'mutilated' by his lover. Usagi-san was loving the control he had over him, just made him all the more adorable to be with.

This time Usagi-san really did start getting into his lover, which was a pretty bad mistake seeing as the person at the door had broken into the condo. The footsteps came closer to the door they were in and Misaki was trying to control his chronic case of pleasurable breathing when that said door swung open to show them who the perpetrator was.

"HEY! USAMI-SENSEI! I HAVE SPOTTED A TYPO AND NEEDS TO BE FIXED, NOW!" The woman screamed while holding one of Usagi-san's Boy's Love novels' manuscripts in her hands.

Misaki being sprawled out underneath his lover was in total shock and almost died of embarrassment as Aikawa-san was staring at the two of them with the manuscript in her hands and steam coming from her face.

"Aikawa you should really calm down or your face will freeze like that" Usagi-san said as his fun time with Misaki was called to a screeching halt.

"FIX IT, FIX IT, FIT IT!~" Aikawa-san screamed as her fingers in a fit of anger and from holding the manuscript so hard burst through the many hundred pieces of paper.

"Alright already, where is it?" Usagi-san questioned as he walked over to his computer.

"It is on the 76th page, 18th line down, 5th word across." Aikawa stated with a high head as Misaki went downstairs in an attempt to get away from Usagi-san and to make Aikawa-san some tea.

Misaki could hear Aikawa-san's almost impossible requests being belted at Usagi-san. She asked him to rewrite the whole page containing the typo and to re-read all the novel's pages on the script and fix everything.

About 5 minutes later Usagi-san came stomping down the stairs with Aikawa-san begging him to stay.

"I'm leaving." Usagi-san said as he walked over and slammed the front door shut behind him.

"WHAT! USAMI-SENSEI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed watching him slam the door.

After this small event she slowly turned around to Misaki with tears in her eyes.

"You've got to go get him!" Aikawa-san sobbed as she walked closer to Misaki.

"Because if you don't, I'll put '_this_' picture on the front of Usami-sensei's next Boy Love novel!" '_This_' picture just happened to be in her perse at the right time and was one of Misaki and Usagi-san in one of those photo booths making out. The worst part was, it was decorated with love hearts and pink sparkly things everywhere.

"How the heck did you get your hands on that!" Misaki screamed as he tried to snatch it back from her.

"I stole it from his desk as he stomped down the stairs... I had the feeling I would need to bribe you and this was just sitting on the table" Aikawa-san smirked with an evil giggle.

Misaki shuddered at the thought of that photo being put onto millions and millions of covers. So he agreed in a sigh and walked towards the front door.

"Happy searching!"


	2. The Search and Recovery

Misaki walked out the door putting his coat on and walked towards the elevator.

"Why the heck did Usagi-san have to disappear at this time of night…?" Misaki questioned as the elevator reached the car park floor. Walking outside of the elevator he noticed that Usagi-san's expensive red sports car wasn't in its usual place.

"Wow… That means he has taken his car for a drive somewhere… This is going to take ages!" Misaki screamed as he almost ripped his hair out at the thought of walking around the streets trying to find his stupid boyfriend.

Misaki walked out to the entrance/exit of the car park and began to think of what way he would go.

"I'll turn down the left side because there are fewer roads to be caught on" He said as he began sprinting in that direction. Misaki was halfway around the corner before he thought he herd Usagi-san's voice yelling at him to come back. Just shaking it off and not noticing it he began his search.

But what Misaki didn't know was that it WAS Usagi-san yelling at him and chasing after him to come back.

"Ugh… He knows his way home, I just have to wait for him." Usagi-san said as he was putting his cigarette lighter back in his pocket and walking towards the elevator.

Usagi-san went back to his room and noticed that Aikawa was sitting on the couch waiting for either one of them to get back.

"What the heck! What are you doing here! I thought you ran out on a rampage or something!" Aikawa screamed as she saw her Sensei walk through the door.

"Yeah, Misaki was looking for my sports car and because it's in getting serviced I didn't have it today. He ran down the street, I called out to him but he didn't answer me so I thought he was running an errand for you." Usagi-san explained as Aikawa's fumes started to radiate from her face again.

"START FIXING!" She yelled slamming the manuscript in his face.

The whole way up the stairs and in his room was all ranting from Aikawa and how incompetent he is as a writer and an author.

"Look. You can go down stairs and rant all you like but while you're up here you sit down and shut up!" Usagi-san commanded from his computer chair.

"Fine then, I'll go drink the tea that Misaki prepared for me." Aikawa replied and stormed down the stairs in a big fit.

"Stupid Usami-sensei thinking he can control me…" She said sitting down on the table and noticing something very catchy on the mantle piece.

It was a photo of the two of them while they were at Hokkaido on that surprise trip he planned to get his Misaki back. All she could do was smile at the framed memory and giggle a little as she wished that would happen to her once in a while.

She didn't realize that time had passed by so quickly and Usagi-san came down with a reprinted and edited version of the story that she slammed in his face.

She sat down on the couch and began to read it to make sure no errors were present and so she didn't have to attack her beloved writer.

"Hey Usami-sensei… Why do you love Misaki so much?" Aikawa said as she put the manuscript down on the coffee table to re-read later.

Usagi-san gave her a blank and sudden look, the one he usually gives people when they ask a stupid question. But obviously this question struck a chord in his heart and he sat down adjacent Aikawa and began to sip the tea Misaki had prepared.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked putting the cup down gently on the tray.

"It's just that, Misaki doesn't really seem to be a type to sleep with men. I didn't think you were either until I read your BL novels." Aikawa-san murmured, eyes fixed on the loving photo staring back at her.

Without even looking to see what she was gazing at, Usagi-san took a rather well guessed stab in the dark and just replied with:

"Because Misaki is just Misaki."

Aikawa's eyes drifted away from the photograph and started at the tea cup in front of her. She smiled and picked up the manuscript sitting on front of her. As she was reading Misaki came stumbling through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Aikawa-san I couldn't find him! I went to all the usual stops, the Markets and the Book stores and ALL of the toy shops in the local area and he wasn't there!"

Misaki broke down in tears and fell to his knees on the floor.

Usagi got up off the couch and slowly made his way over to Misaki. His sobbing was annoying but thoughtful. Misaki could feel a gentle, warm... familiar hand brush through his hair.

"Misaki, it's okay. I'm right here" Usagi-san said as he smiled and guided Misaki's face up to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Wait… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"


	3. The Last Hurrah

Misaki picked himself off the ground and began to go bright red in rage.

"SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

Usagi-san stepped back to give his lover some room.

"I looked every where for you!"

"Well Misaki... If you let me talk I could explain everthing."

Misaki stopped for a second to let Usagi-san talk... He needed a little bit of a break, because he had just been all around the city looking for him.

"When you were running around, I did call out to you but you mustn't have heard me. So I assumed that you were doing an errand for Aikawa and she needed something urgently."

Misaki's face turned red in a different light and thought he was such an idiot for not stopping and checking to see if it really was Usagi-San calling for him.

"Then why wasn't your car in it's usual place?"

"My car is at the mechanics getting serviced. I told you this last week and even wrote it down on the calendar."

Slowly Misaki became to understand that his mind forgot everything when he heard that his lover had just walked out. Quite frankly the thought scared him a little. Aikawa-sans blackmailing didn't help either.

Usami stepped closer to his Misaki and gently kissed him on the forhead. He felt special knowing that he was cared for and worried about.

"It was all Aikawa-san's fault you know..."

"It's true! I made him search for you using this picture as a tool."

Usagi-san snatched the picture from Aikawa and looked at it closely.

"Misaki why are you blushing so much in this picture?" Usagi smirked and handed it back to Aikawa.

"It's because you love my kisses don't you!" Playfully blowing a kiss over in his direction.

"T-that's not it!"

Aikawa and Usagi-san laughed at Misaki's reaction and they all sat down for a cup of tea while she looks over his manuscript one last time before she sends it off to the publisher.

"It looks good now Usami-sensei. I'll take this if it's finished and I won't need to bother you for another week!" Aikawa grinned at the thought she could have a few days off and finished her tea.

"Well I am off! Have a great evening you guys!"

Usagi said goodbye to her at the door and as soon as it was closed he turned his head directly to face Misaki. Misaki gulped and Usami quickly walked over and swooped him up and dragged him upstairs. As he opened the door, Misaki was flung onto the bed and once again pounced on by his lover. Kisses and touches were flying everywhere when Misaki pulled Usagi-san's head and kissed him.

Usami was frozen. Eyes wide open in surprise and amazement, confused as to what just happened.

"Never walk out again..."

Usami couldn't believe this... What the hell happened to Misaki. Misaki broke the kiss and looked deep in to Usagi's eyes. Usami couldn't help himself but grab Misaki and pull him close, holding him in a warm embrace.

"Don't worry Misaki... I could never walk out on you..." Usagi whispered in a deep husky voice into Misakis ear.

Misaki started to tear up and Usagi just took his hand and cupped Misaki's cheek. Other than being on top of Misaki he felt that the best place to be would have Misaki next to him. So with some quick manouvers, Misaki was now laying across Usami's chest with his hands through his hair. Misaki has never felt more comfortable in his life.

Slowly as time went past, Misaki was drifting off to sleep when he mustered to say a few last words before leaving his conciousness.

"I... love you..."


End file.
